Forever & Always
by Frantic Romantic
Summary: This is my first songfic, to Forever and Always by Parachute. WARNING: if you're a crier, you might want to have a tissue box. I cried when writing the story and I NEVER cry. Rated T for extreme sadness, heartbreaking. I suck at summaries...


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Forever & Always by Parachute**

**This is my first one-shot/song fic, so please R&R! **

**P.S- If you're a crier, or have heard this song before, you might want to get a box of tissues before reading… I cried while writing this, and I NEVER cry.**

_She was sitting at the table_

_The hours getting later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She was sure he would have called. _

Sam Puckett was making dinner for her fiancé, Freddie Benson. Sam always loved food, so the fact that she became a chef when she graduated college surprised no one. Freddie was the one whom she tested all her new creations on.

They'd started dating back in high school, and although they were known as an infamous on again, off again couple, Freddie decided that he wanted Sam in his life for good, and there was nothing nobody could say or do to stop him.

Sam set the table, and lit romantic candles. She wanted tonight to be special, because it was their anniversary. Sam was never a particularly romantic person, so this was a first. Freddie was always the one who did the mushy-romantic crap. She cut the filet mignon into a heart shape, and drizzled BBQ sauce on it, for a romantic presentation.

_She waits a little longer_

_There's no one in the driveway _

_No one says they've seen him _

_Why is something wrong? _

After about an hour of waiting for Freddie, Sam got worried. Did he skip out on her? No, he would never do that. He wasn't that cruel of a person. At times, she would have her doubts, but Sam always knew Freddie loved her. She would always come first in his life.

There was once a point where Freddie had a huge crush on Sam's best friend, Carly Shay. It wasn't until she saw Freddie kiss Carly that Sam got it through her head that she liked him. It was obvious they had some sexual tension, considering they shared their first kiss, but vowed never to tell any one.

It only took them 3 years later to figure out that they were insanely, crazily in love.

_She looks back to the window _

_And suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened _

_And she should come right now_

Sam looks back to the window where she would normally see Freddie's car pull up in their driveway, but still, no one is there. Sam goes off into a sad daze, when she jumps after hearing the phone in the kitchen ring. "Hello?" She said lazily. She didn't really want to talk to anyone because she was too busy waiting for her fiancé, who was undeniably late.

"Hi, is this Samantha Puckett?" The voice sounded deep, like that of a police officer. Sam has had enough encounters with the police to know what they sound like when they're breaking bad news.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Pete," Sam knew it. "There has been an accident on the highway. Your husband was seriously hurt, ma'am. You need to get to the hospital right away. He's at Mercy Grace, on the upper side of Seattle."

Sam dropped the phone and started hysterically crying. After about a minute, she picked up the phone, and apologized to the officer. And with that, Sam blew out the candles, and was out the door.

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thought of when he asked her _

_He bent down on his knee first_

_And he said… _

Sam was crying as she tried to back out of her driveway, and down the street. The last thing on her mind was getting a ticket, so she sped the whole way to the hospital. All she could think of was how he proposed to her.

Freddie knew Sam didn't like over the top romance, or public humiliation. So, he ordered Chinese food from the same place they get it every other Sunday night. It was sort of a tradition. Every other Sunday they would sit and watch black and white movies while they ate Chinese food together. At the restaurant, he asked the woman working if she could put this into a fortune cookie. He held up a ring and she smiled. She said certainly, and only 10 minutes later came back with the fortune cookie with the ring in it.

Later that night, Freddie had timed it perfectly. He was going to propose to her when the characters in the movie proposed. Halfway through the movie, Sam got up to go get another glass of water. Freddie had shaken the fortune cookies, to make sure he gave the one with the ring to Sam. When she sat back down, it was perfect. He muted the movie and got down on one knee. He said…

_I want you forever_

_Forever and always _

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and Always. _

Sam cried even more when she reached the hospital. She couldn't stand the thought of Freddie being in pain.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

When she got there, she saw a tall officer waiting out front. Sam bravely wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Are you Officer Pete?"

"Yes. You must be Sam Puckett. Freddie told me if I called you Samantha you'd kill me." Sam gave him a soft smile and a tear streamed down her face. "The accident," Officer Pete started, being cautious about what he said. "There was a drunk driver. Your husband wasn't doing anything wrong, and as he was driving across the intersection, and out of nowhere came a car, going about 100mph. Thank God he hit your husband's passenger side, otherwise Freddie would have been dead by now."

And with that, Sam started hysterically bawling, losing all control.

_They lead her down a million halls _

_A maze that's never ending_

Officer Pete led her to his room. The walk there felt like they were walking a marathon. Before they went in, he warned her that Freddie would be in a pretty bad shape.

_They talk about what happened _

_But she can barely hear them_

"Freddie? Sam's here. She wants to see you." To Sam, the officer's voice sounded a million miles away. All she could do was try and stay strong for Freddie.

_She tries to keep a straight face,_

_As she walks into the room_

"Freddie? O-Oh m-my G-God." And that's when Sam lost it in front of Freddie too. As she choked out sobs, he heard "I-I l-l-love y-you… I lo-love y-you F-Fr-Freddie. P-Please d-do-don't le-leave m-me." Sam sat down on the bed next to Freddie and he tried his best to stroke her hair even though he could barely move. It's what he would do when she was upset.

_She sits by his bedside _

_Holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have _

_And the good life_

_The house on the hillside_

_Where they would stay… _

After about an hour of Sam weeping, then calming down, then weeping again, it transformed into soft tears as she talked to Freddie. "Don't worry baby," She'd say. "We're going to get married. And it's going to be a beautiful wedding. You're mom will be there, trying to convince you not to marry me. And we'll laugh and it'll be all right. You'll give me that look that all grooms do when they watch their bride walk down the aisle."

Sam's cheeks were stained red from all the crying. "Then, in about a year, I'll get pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. I'll name one and you name the other. They're going to be beautiful, healthy, happy babies, just like their father. But they'll have momma's strength. And our house is going to get too small, so we'll move to a town house, closer to the city. It'll be sitting on a hillside, over looking Seattle. I'll open up a new restaurant, and you'll be CEO of the pear company, doing whatever you want that makes you happy."

_Stay. Stay there forever _

_Forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly _

_We'll grow old together_

_And always remember_

_For rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other _

_Forever and always. _

"We're going to grow old together. And we'll fight like and old married couple, and people can say that, because we'll be an old married couple. A-And…" Sam started to cry again.

Freddie took a weak hand, and lifted Sam's face up, so his eyes met hers. "Samantha Joy Puckett. I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We'll be together forever, always."

Sam pulled Freddie close and softly kissed his lips. The passion, the fireworks, and the stars have never gone away. They still had that amazing attraction for one another, the one that a person could only find in movies.

_She gets an idea_

_And calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the Chaplain_

_And he says a couple verses_

_She borrows some rings _

_From the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing_

_As the tears fall on the floor_

Suddenly, Sam gets a look on her face that tells everyone in the room she has the greatest idea anyone's ever heard of. She runs outside to the nurses station, and says, "Would it be possible if we had the wedding here?" They tell her its not a problem, and she runs to call a Chaplain. He arrives within the hour, and she already has two rings from a couple they met in the room next door when Sam went to get coffee.

"What's going on?" Freddie asks in a soft and confused voice.

Sam smiles and says, "We're getting married." Freddie returns the smile, and the Chaplain comes in and starts talking.

The whole time, Sam and Freddie can't take their eyes off each other. When they have to say their vows, Freddie quotes, Running Away by AM, which is the song they first kissed to, and Sam quotes Freddie when he first proposed, with her own little twist…

_I want you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Through good and the bad and the ugly _

_We'll grow old together_

_And always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We still love each other_

_Forever and always_

_Forever and always_

_Forever and always_

Freddie looks at Sam the way a groom does a bride. She's not wearing a white dress, and her make up is smudged because of the crying, but he's always looked at her that way. He's always looked at her with the same look, those big brown eyes penetrating her soul. Freddie makes her heart want to explode, and seeing him like this, in so much pain, nearly killed her before it did him.

_She finishes the vows but_

_The beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

Freddie's eyes are drifting in and out, when she sees his heart-rate monitor slowing down. He looks at her with his big brown eyes and whispers, "Princess Puckett…

_As he says _

_I love you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you _

_Forever and Always_

And with that his heart monitor went flat. The nurses rushed in with a crash cart, but there was nothing to do. He was gone.

Sam felt her heart crashing with Freddie's. There was no way she could ever love another person, as much as she loved him.

She could never move on.

_I'll love you forever, Freddie. _

**So what do you guys think? Please review! **


End file.
